prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-25755332-20141202013747
A new crazy theory about A and that we are perhaps focusing on the wrong things and suspects. This theory turns everything completely upside down. All the roads lead to Radley... According to this theory, the series consists of four different plots. a) Ali vs Nat-club, b) The Liars exposing A, c) A targeting everyone in order to get information on who Black Widow is and d) Black Widow kills when necessary. To understand this theory, you need to know that A is the good guy. We believe that A is the protagonist of the plot, and the liars are the antagonist trying to defeat A. What if it actually is A that is the antagonist and trying to expose the protagonist (Black Widow), with help of his/her controversial behaviour faking to be the protagonist. A is trying to expose something we don't know yet, perhaps an even bigger cover-up from the past that has something to do with Radley and Black Widow. All roads lead to Rome, but in this story all roads lead to Radley. Radley has an even more important role than we are aware of and expect. A is the person who stole the A-game from Mona and is the person trying to expose all the secrets and cover-ups in order to expose Black Widow. A’s antics leads to people hurting and killing each other, but that isn’t A’s intention, it’s a side effect of A’s exposing secrets. A is trying to expose, Black Widow. Black Widow could also be the one killing certain people that need to be silenced. So the person that is responsible for something we don’t know yet is actually Black Widow. That means that the story doesn't end when we discover who A is. This means that Mona’s A-game had nothing to do with the real story. It’s also interesting that Mona is killed after she finds about things that has some connection to Radley. Coincidence? This story starts with a terrible event took place in Radley and Black Widow is responsible for what happened, the real mystery A is trying to expose. Mona could be the A that was harassing Ali, but the person that hit Ali has something to do with Radley and Black Widow. Mona helps Ali leave town, because that was everything Mona ever wanted. A and Mona could both act as A at the same time targeting the liars, not knowing about the other’s existence. The liars are trying to figure out who A is. A is trying to figure out who Black Widow is and is A-texting the liars to expose secrets that could help A figure out who Black Widow is. A then steals the whole A-game from Mona and on the mission to expose Black Widow. Ali was practically the person who dragged the NAT into the picture, but they have nothing to do with Black Widow and Radley. The murders are a combination of different circumstances. Some of them are a result of the exposed secrets A has revealed, people are trying to silence people that know too much about their secrets, for example Ian’s death. Other of them is directly done by Black Widow, and the targeted people know too much about Radley. Mona could be an example of that. The Liars: Trying to figure out who A is and what happened to Ali, not necessary the same person A'': Appears to be a bad guy, but it's a facade. A is trying to figure out who Black Widow is and is targeting the liars in order to get them to indirectly to help him/her in the process. ''Black Widow: The real bad guy and is silencing people who know too much. NAT: The members are trying to silence each other and it has to do with the videos. They are also trying to silence the liars from exposing the videos and their secrets in general, as a result of A’s antics to target them. In this theory Wilden and Wren could be very important characters, because their connection to Radley. Fun fact: The first time Black Widow appears, he/she is attending Wilden's funeral. Coincidence?